


Novas Velhas Canções

by rosicarl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Laybaek, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosicarl/pseuds/rosicarl
Summary: Yixing lembrava de todos os detalhes de como conheceu Baekhyun e gostava de recordá-los como um disco antigo tocando de novo e de novo... e pensar nisso sempre o fazia sorrir.





	Novas Velhas Canções

**Author's Note:**

> Para Isa. <3

Papéis e plástico faziam parte da vida de Yixing tanto quanto sua própria respiração. Já fazia algum tempo que discos e aparelhos antigos tornaram-se seus únicos amigos e o cheiro de poeira e mofo parecia não se despregar de suas narinas mesmo que limpasse toda a loja três vezes por dia. Nos primeiros meses ele até tentou se desfazer da sensação desagradável, mas logo constatou que aquele odor estava tão impregnado memórias (ou seria ao contrário?) que ele não conseguiria mais apagar, então acabou desistindo. Porém, não podia fingir que esse era o único motivo da sua resignação.

A grande questão: Yixing era infeliz.

Vivia rodeado de música — a coisa que mais amava na vida — e mesmo assim não sentia-se pleno. O ruído da agulha raspando o vinil costumava ser o seu favorito em todo o mundo. Agora soava mais como um chiado insistente, um agouro que o lembrava a todo momento o quanto era fracassado. Trabalhava nove horas por dia, de segunda a sábado, numa loja de discos usados. _"Vintage"_ , dizia a placa na fachada. E o pobre Yixing recém formado na escola até mesmo acreditou no glamour da coisa quando se candidatou para a vaga de vendedor. Em toda a sua inocência, sonhou que o ambiente lhe traria inspiração para tentar ingressar na faculdade de música. Mas não. Ali estava ele, quase três anos depois, sentado sobre o mesmo banco, usando os mesmos fones de ouvido e com o mesmo celular velho entre as mãos enquanto se distraía com um vídeo qualquer na internet. Um dia normal, repetitivo e monótono.

Mal sabia ele que o acaso havia lhe preparado algo de diferente naquela sexta-feira.

O sino sobre a porta de vidro tilintou quando o homem franzino de cabelos acobreados entrou na loja. Yixing ergueu os olhos para ver quem era e encontrou-o sorrindo timidamente em sua direção enquanto o cumprimentava com um breve aceno de cabeça. Por educação, o atendente acenou de volta, mas logo tornou a mexer no celular. Já estava acostumado com os _hipsters_ que passavam na loja uma vez na vida e outra na morte e tiravam incontáveis fotos para postar no Instagram, contudo sempre saíam de mãos vazias. Portanto, nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de retirar os fones e limitou-se a acompanhar os movimentos do cliente dentro da loja, apenas o mínimo para se certificar de que ele não roubaria nenhum produto. 

Com passos curtos e tímidos, o homem se aproximou da primeira ilha lotada de discos antigos. Ela costumava estar arrumada em ordem alfabética, mas, com o tempo, Yixing havia desistido disso também e a mesa agora se resumia a um amontoado confuso. Mesmo assim, o freguês pôs-se a buscar ali no meio algo que lhe interessasse, comprimindo os lábios, concentrado enquanto analisava as capas dos álbuns. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo, até encontrar uma relíquia que o fez prender o ar. Por estar distraído, Yixing demorou algum tempo até reparar que o cliente segurava um dos vinis em frente ao corpo e mexia a boca com entusiasmo, provavelmente dirigindo-se a si. Foi obrigado a puxar os fones para conseguir escutar o que ele tentava dizer.

— Pois não?

— Não acredito que vocês têm Rio! — o ruivo exclamou empolgado, mesmo que Yixing continuasse a encará-lo sem entender exatamente ao que se referia — Rio, do Duran Duran! Você sabe, de _Hungry like the wolf_ , _My own way_... — prosseguiu, ainda sem receber nenhuma reação em retorno — Ah, espera aí, _Save a prayer_ você conhece, certo? Aquela assim: _"Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'till the morning after..."_ — citou um trecho da letra, mas nada parecia surtir efeito no atendente sisudo — Não? Ah, meu deus, eu devo estar velho mesmo. — riu um pouco encabulado, dando-se por vencido e separando cuidadosamente o LP dos demais da pilha.

Yixing recolocou os fones. Estava num dia particularmente amargo e sem paciência para lidar com clientes excêntricos. Porém, sentia sua paz de espírito sendo mais uma vez abalada ao ver o homem lhe mostrando outro disco com o queixo caído e cheio de brilho no olhar.

— Minha! Nossa! — ele exclamou, alisando com carinho a capa de _Rumours_ , do Fleetwood Mac, como se fosse o Santo Graal — Você sabe o quanto eu procurei uma versão original desse álbum? Esse é simplesmente um dos discos da minha vida. Não, ele é o disco da minha vida. O Lindsay está nada menos do que genial aqui, a instrumentação ainda me deixa chocado cada vez que eu escuto e, apesar de eu amar todas as músicas do Fleetwood, aqui tem _Songbird_ e... o piano em _Songbird_ é uma das coisas mais incrív- Oh... Me desculpe... — interrompeu-se, levando a mão aos lábios como se para calar a si mesmo, baixando repentinamente o tom e o entusiasmo na voz ao notar que o rapaz atrás do balcão o observava com certo tédio — Eu pensei que... bom, como você trabalha numa loja de música... você poderia gostar... mas você não é obrigado a... desculpe...

— Tudo bem. — disse Yixing, sem emoção — Vai levar?

— S-sim... Vou levar esses dois.

O cliente repousou _Rio_ e _Rumours_ sobre o balcão e vasculhou a própria carteira em busca de algumas notas, entregando-as a Yixing, que apenas contou o dinheiro e colocou os itens numa sacola. Acenou educadamente uma última vez quando o homem lhe sorriu antes de partir e reajustou os fones. Ao desbloquear o celular, deu de cara com o ícone do _streaming_ e algo dentro de si se agitou em curiosidade. Sem saber muito bem porque, abriu o aplicativo e digitou no campo de busca as palavras Fleetwood Mac.

 

***

 

Yixing jamais esperaria o retorno daquele homem à loja, — na verdade, nunca esperava o retorno de nenhum cliente — mas acabou acontecendo e foi até bem rápido. Uma semana após a primeira visita, o ruivo reapareceu com um blazer verde escuro que combinava de maneira desconcertante com seus cabelos acobreados e um sorriso tão largo e sincero como da primeira vez. Parecia inabalável perante o desinteresse do vendedor e estranhamente mais confortável, visto que se dirigiu à pilha de discos antigos com muito mais determinação do que antes. Yixing tentou se distrair da presença dele, mas não conseguiu. Havia passado a semana inteira ouvindo _Rumours_ e, de fato, era um álbum que poderia mudar a vida de alguém. Sentia-se de certa forma agradecido àquele cara estranho por ter sido tão insistente e queria dizer-lhe isso, mas não sabia como. 

O cliente abriu um pequeno sorriso ao se deparar com um álbum de capa branca e, ainda em silêncio, dirigiu-se a uma das vitrolas disponíveis para testar os vinis. Hesitou por um segundo antes de olhar para Yixing.

— Hm... Posso usar?

— Está aí pra isso. — disse o vendedor, dando de ombros — Só um segundo, vou colocar pra você.

Yixing deu a volta no balcão e foi até o outro. Pegou a embalagem de suas mãos e com cuidado retirou o vinil do case e depois da proteção em um papel fino que o envolvia, entregando o encarte com as letras das músicas ao cliente, que soltou risadinhas baixas ao ver as ilustrações de pequenos pinguins impressas ali. Yixing girou o disco entre os dedos antes de posicioná-lo com o Lado A virado para cima, mas logo foi impedido pelas mãos do outro que delicadamente seguraram seu pulso.

— Não, espera... — disse o homem, tomando o LP de volta para virá-lo com o Lado B para cima. Calculou cuidadosamente o local onde colocaria a agulha antes de deixar o disco rodar livremente.

Os últimos acordes de _Say you love me_ esmaeciam junto às vozes de Christine McVie e Lindsay Buckingham e o cliente cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos aguardando o início da próxima música. E sorriu um sorriso ainda maior que todos os outros quando as notas de violão e a voz harmoniosa de Stevie Nicks chegaram aos seus ouvidos. 

 

_Peguei meu amor e o destruí_

_Escalei uma montanha e dei meia-volta_

_E vi meu reflexo nas colinas cobertas de neve_

_Até que a avalanche o derrubou_

_Oh, espelho no céu, o que é o amor?_

_Pode a criança no meu coração superar isso?_

_Posso navegar através das ondas do oceano?_

_Posso lidar com as estações da minha vida?_

 

Sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro, mas isso não impediu que os ouvidos bem treinados de Yixing percebessem o quão melodiosa era sua voz. Sentiu os pelinhos do braço se arrepiando e os olhos ficando embaçados completamente sem aviso. O vendedor não entendia direito o que a letra em inglês dizia, mas a forma como aquele homem repetia os versos da música por cima da voz melancólica de Nicks era nostálgica e profundamente emotiva. 

— Eu gosto de música, sim. — disse ao outro, tirando-lhe a concentração e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Era como se tivesse esquecido por alguns segundos que Yixing estava ali. Parecia também um tantinho confuso por receber a resposta para algo que havia comentado com uma semana de atraso — Mas não me orgulho de dizer que não conhecia muito bem Fleetwood Mac antes de você vir aqui. Então... obrigada.

Yixing não estava acostumado a receber tantos sorrisos sinceros e pensou consigo mesmo que os daquele homem acabariam cegando-o se continuassem com tamanha frequência e intensidade. Estando mais próximo dele, podia perceber como o canto de seus olhos se vincavam em várias marquinhas de expressão, mostrando que ele deveria ser bem mais velho do que aparentava à primeira vista. 

— Fico feliz em saber. — disse o ruivo — Sempre que apresento _novas-velhas-canções_ a alguém, sinto que meu trabalho está sendo bem feito. Coisa de professor.

— Professor? — perguntou, genuinamente interessado.

— De música. Dou aulas particulares pra crianças lindas demais pra que eu queira morrer com os barulhos horríveis que elas me fazem escutar todo dia.

Yixing sentiu, com certo espanto, os cantinhos de sua boca se repuxarem num risinho quase imperceptível. Rapidamente pigarreou e adiantou-se para retirar o vinil da vitrola.

— Ah... Agora faz sentido.

— O quê?

— A quantidade de discos antigos que você compra.

O homem deu de ombros.

— Cada semana me traz um pagamento, cada pagamento me traz um novo disco. Eu vivo pra a música e a música vive pra mim. É um relacionamento bem saudável.

— Que inveja eu tenho de você. E de mim também, na época em que todos esses discos eram mais do que um monte de velharia pra mim.

— É o que eles dizem: nunca trabalhe com o que você ama.

— Você trabalha com o que você ama. O sujo falando do mal lavado.

— Justamente. Eu também não deveria estar fazendo isso mais. — disse, olhando para os próprios pés, e Yixing podia jurar que a confissão guardava muito mais do que aparentava, porém logo o humor do outro mudou para aquela faceta descontraída de antes — Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço.

— Em que momento essa conversa virou uma competição de ditados populares? 

Dessa vez, ambos riram.

— Byun Baekhyun. — o homem se apresentou, esticando a mão para um cumprimento que logo foi retribuído.

— Zhang Yixing.

 

***

 

Por mais uma semana, Yixing ainda se surpreendeu com a aparição de Baekhyun. Havia interpretado aquela frase de usar cada salário semanal para comprar um disco novo como uma brincadeira, mas ele aparentemente levava bem a sério seu hobby de colecionador. Já na terceira visita à loja, Baekhyun não demonstrava acanhamento algum em puxar assunto e parecia totalmente à vontade. Yixing também estava, de certa forma, apesar de se manter sempre a uma distância emocional segura, como de costume. Eles conversavam sobre música e passavam muito tempo vasculhando as pilhas de discos antigos atrás de relíquias, como caçadores de tesouros, e depois de Baekhyun ir embora, Yixing se pegava procurando na internet as músicas que ele indicava e passava a semana inteira intercalando-as com a discografia do Fleetwood Mac. 

Após várias sextas-feiras consecutivas dessa rotina que haviam estabelecido, Yixing levou seu violão para o trabalho. Há muito, muito tempo, ele não pegava no instrumento. Como tudo na sua vida, viu o objeto que mais amava na vida ficar empoeirado num canto do quartinho maltrapilho que alugava, portanto não notou a princípio que justamente aquele era o dia da visita habitual de Baekhyun. Só lembrou desse detalhe quando o viu parado próximo à porta, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso no rosto enquanto observava o atendente dedilhando as cordas numa melodia suave. Yixing sentiu-se constrangido com a presença dele e parou de tocar no mesmo instante. Não queria que Baekhyun o visse tocando, muito menos por medo de não ser bom o suficiente em frente a um professor do que pelo receio de ser pego num momento tão vulnerável.

— Pode continuar, eu estava gostando. — disse Baekhyun, fazendo com que Yixing sibilasse uma risadinha de escárnio — É sério, eu achei muito bom! Eu nem sequer sabia que você tocava algum instrumento.

— Você nunca perguntou.

— E você precisa parar de esperar que as pessoas se comuniquem com você. E ser menos abusado.

— Perdão, senhor professor.

— Menos debochado também, de preferência. — riu de canto e descruzou os braços, indo sentar-se ao lado de Yixing — Vamos, quero ver o que você é capaz de fazer. — o vendedor levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo Baekhyun gargalhar e até corar um pouco — Capaz de tocar, Yixing, de tocar! Não seja pervertido!

E, assim, ouvindo e fazendo música, eles passaram aquele final de tarde e muitos outros depois, semana após semana. Aos poucos foi ficando óbvio para Yixing que Baekhyun não estava indo à loja apenas para comprar novos discos. Assim como foi ficando óbvio para Baekhyun que todas aquelas músicas do Fleetwood Mac que Yixing havia aprendido a cantar e tocar não eram à toa. Ambos ansiavam pela sexta-feira de uma forma esquisita, sentindo seu relacionamento escalar de maneira quase inocente, meio à moda antiga. Talvez fosse a influência de todos aqueles discos.

Ou talvez Yixing só estivesse dificultando uma aproximação.

 

***

 

Numa daquelas visitas, Baekhyun chegou à loja enquanto Yixing tocava uma nova melodia. A essência da canção era um pouco latina, sensual e triste ao mesmo tempo e aquilo fez o interior de Baekhyun se revirar por inteiro. Ele já era um homem vivido, portanto sabia bem que sentimentos eram aqueles, mas não deixou de se surpreender. Yixing era tão mais novo do que ele... Mas, ao mesmo tempo possuía uma alma sensível e calejada, e ele via doçura por baixo do seu jeito sério e às vezes um pouco grosseiro. Se viu querendo provar mais daquele espírito agridoce e saber mais dos seus sonhos e suas dores.

— Uau! — Baekhyun exclamou quando a música acabou, só assim se fazendo notar pelo outro — Que música é essa?

Mais sério do que de costume, Yixing colocou o violão de lado rapidamente e deu de ombros.

— Uma coisa qualquer que eu escrevi.

— Uma coisa qualquer? Yixing, essa melodia é linda! 

O rapaz nada disse, apenas guardou o instrumento no case e se dirigiu para trás do balcão. Parecia muito retraído naquele dia e foi tão rápido em escondê-lo quanto o fazia com os próprios sentimentos.

— Eu não vou te dar descontos na loja por me elogiar, Baekhyun.

O professor revirou os olhos.

— Ah, me poupe! — riu e se aproximou do outro, debruçando o corpo sobre o balcão como uma criança que pede um doce — Me mostre mais, eu quero ouvir! Não sabia que você compunha!

— Você já ouviu tudo. E eu não componho, isso foi só uma tentativa de... — tentou se esquivar de dar a resposta completa, mas Baekhyun continuava inclinado em sua direção com um olhar pedinte, então ele apenas suspirou e continuou — Eu estou tentando entrar na K-ARTS, ok?

Baekhyun abriu a boca, meio sorrindo, meio surpreso.

— Zhang Yixing! Como você nunca me contou isso?

— Você nunca perg-

— Não, não, não! — o ruivo levantou um dedo como se estivesse brigando com ele, mas ainda sorria travesso — Nem me venha com essa de que eu nunca perguntei! Eu sei que você é uma pessoa reservada e eu não quis ser inconveniente. 

— Pode continuar não sendo? — disse o garoto, de braços cruzados.

— Não.

Yixing coçou a nuca e sentou-se em sua banqueta de atendente, incomodado.

— Por que você está assim hoje? — Baekhyun comentou, um pouco desanimado, ao perceber o comportamento arredio do outro.

— Não gosto de falar sobre a faculdade.

— Mas por que...

— Porque não, Baekhyun! — interrompeu, num tom de voz um tanto alterado.

— Calma aí, Yixing! Não estou te perguntando nada demais!

— É só que... É uma droga ficar lembrando o quanto eu sou um inútil que nunca consegue passar nesse maldito exame. Eu deveria só fazer o que meus pais querem e desistir de uma vez dessa merda. Seguir uma carreira de verdade, sei lá. 

As feições do professor se tornaram nubladas quase instantaneamente. Yixing nunca o tinha visto tão sério daquele jeito antes, e isso o deixou assustado e ainda mais irritado.

— Nunca mais repita isso. — Baekhyun disse seriamente, dando a volta no balcão até estar em frente ao vendedor sem nenhum bloqueio físico entre eles — Ouviu? Nunca mais fale em desistir.

— O quê? Vai me dar sermão motivacional agora?

— Sim, eu vou. — Yixing bufou pela teimosia de Baekhyun. Por que ele precisava ser tão positivo o tempo todo? — Porque eu já sabia que você era um excelente músico e agora descobri que tem potencial pra ser um excelente compositor. — o rapaz sorriu zombeteiro, e Baekhyun franziu o cenho, segurando o queixo dele e forçando-o a olhar para si — Por que você se esquiva tanto das coisas? De mim?

O atendente virou o rosto, livrando-se do toque do outro, e fechou o rosto numa expressão muito mais séria e enfurecida do que antes.

— Para com isso.

— Yixing, — suspirou, falando com a calma de quem trata com uma criança enraivecida — eu posso te ajudar, você sabe... Nós podemos trabalhar juntos, terminar de escrever essa música e-

— E o quê? — bradou, exasperado, levantando-se da banqueta com tal brusquidão que ela foi ao chão, causando um estrépito que ecoou pela pequena loja — Eu estou tentando essa porra de faculdade há três anos consecutivos e nem sequer cheguei perto de entrar em nenhuma das vezes. Você não está um pouco velho pra acreditar em contos-de-fadas, Baekhyun? — professor o encarou sem dizer nenhuma palavra — Hein? Me fala, professor Byun, que tipo de inspiração mágica vai me fazer virar um músico digno de receber mais do que o salário de merda que eu recebo aqui?

— Não se trata de mágica, Yixing, só de talento, que é algo que você tem de sobra. — respondeu inabalável e, acima de todo o deboche e toda a raiva que recebeu, olhou o mais jovem com ternura — Eu acredito em você.

A risada que saiu de Yixing veio repleta de amargura e sarcasmo.

— Que sorte a minha! A banca de músicos da Universidade Nacional de Artes da Coréia não acredita em mim, meus pais me expulsaram de casa porque não acreditam em mim, eu continuo trabalhando nessa merda de loja porque eu mesmo não acredito em mim, mas fico honradíssimo em saber que um professor de criancinhas do subúrbio acredita, com certeza isso muda tudo!

Baekhyun deu um passo para trás. Foi o máximo que seu corpo limitou-se a reagir frente a tantos insultos. Talvez em outros tempos sentisse muito mais vontade de revidar, mas a vida tinha lhe ensinado algumas lições valiosas sobre como lidar com pessoas feridas demais para domar as próprias emoções. 

— Eu sei que não sou um músico famoso ou bem sucedido sob o olhar da sociedade, — respondeu com o semblante e a voz tão calmos quanto antes — mas ser professor foi a vida que eu escolhi. 

— Mas eu não sou a porra de um aluno seu! — gritou.

Baekhyun fez um esforço enorme para não deixar que as lágrimas embaçassem seus olhos demais. O corpo todo já tremia, pedindo para sair dali, para ficar longe daquele homem, mas ele ainda fez uma última tentativa e, com calma, alcançou a própria carteira no bolso da calça e tirou de lá um cartão com seus contatos como professor. Em todas aquelas semanas ele e Yixing nunca haviam trocado telefone ou endereço, nem sequer chegaram a se encontrar fora daquele mesmo ambiente e Baekhyun ponderou se aquele talvez não tivesse sido sua parcela de culpa. Nem conseguia imaginar como Yixing devia se sentir solitário nos momentos em que não estavam juntos, ele nunca mencionava a família ou outros amigos. Portanto, foi com uma ponta de esperança que depositou o cartão sobre o balcão e deslizou-o até estar perto de Yixing, caminhando em direção à saída logo depois. Com a mão na maçaneta e um sorriso singelo, deu um último recado:

— Não desista de você mesmo, Yixing... Porque eu não vou desistir. Me ligue.

 

***

 

Ao invés de ligar, Yixing foi pessoalmente até Baekhyun. Passou dias a fio olhando para aquele cartão como se nele estivesse as respostas de todas as suas inquietações, e meio que as encontrou. Apesar de pessimista e genioso, se conhecia bem o suficiente para assumir que costumava ter comportamentos autodestrutivos e uma necessidade de afastar as pessoas que se tornavam demais para que ele ignorasse. Seu inconsciente lhe avisava que Baekhyun estava ultrapassando as barreiras que havia criado para si mesmo com seu sorriso sincero e olhar afetuoso.

Yixing costumava não sentir nada a não ser raiva de si mesmo. Mas agora ele sentia tristeza e saudades. Muitos diriam que esses são sentimentos negativos, mas para o rapaz era como acordar depois de muito tempo anestesiado e sentir os músculos doerem após um bom alongamento. Não era exatamente agradável, mas o lembrava que estava vivo.

Com o cartão em mãos, o rapaz chegou ao endereço indicado e tocou a campainha várias vezes seguidas, ansioso, sendo recebido por um Baekhyun bem diferente do que estava acostumado. O professor estava totalmente confortável, usando apenas uma camisa e uma calça de pijama leve e Yixing sorriu por dentro ao ver o já familiar blazer verde pendurado num cabideiro próximo à porta. Baekhyun, pelo contrário, não sabia o que era segurar sorrisos e logo lhe ofereceu um, totalmente despreocupado com seus cabelos despenteados ou a aparência cansada. 

— Desculpe aparecer aqui a essa hora, mas você sabe... é o único horário livre que eu tenho. — disse o rapaz, raspando a sola dos sapatos no rodapé do corredor, parecendo muito mais indefeso do que pretendia ou gostaria — Imagino que você deva dormir cedo por conta do horário da escola, e não deve nem estar querendo falar comigo... Se quiser, eu posso ir embora...

Como resposta, o professor apenas abriu mais a porta e se afastou, convidando-o a entrar. Yixing retirou os coturnos antes de pisar no carpete macio que cobria o chão da sala. Olhou ao redor e não se surpreendeu ao ver como a casa de Baekhyun era tão adorável quanto o próprio. Era decorada de maneira simples e delicada, com paredes brancas e móveis de madeira, mas o que de fato lhe chamou a atenção foi uma enorme estante repleta de discos, CD's e DVD's de música em contraste com o pequeno piano de madeira escura ao seu lado, um exemplar modesto e antigo, porém muito bonito. Estava tão distraído admirando o instrumento que apenas a voz de Baekhyun pôde tirá-lo do transe.

— É simples, mas é meu bebê. Ele tem sido meu companheiro em muitos momentos difíceis. — disse Baekhyun, alisando o piano com carinho.

Yixing reparou como seus dedos eram compridos e delicados. Não era a primeira vez que notava aquilo, claro, mas agora percebia como constituíam belas mãos de pianista. Ficou encantado e subitamente curioso para vê-lo tocar. Imaginou também como seria as pontinhas daqueles dedos sobre a sua própria pele e sentiu-se duas vezes mais ansioso. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber muito bem como expressar o que pretendia.

— Eu sou péssimo em pedir desculpas, mas... Você sabe, eu... — passou uma mão pelos cabelos com nervosismo.

— Não precisa dizer nada, Yixing. Eu sei. — Baekhyun respondeu numa voz suave e suspirou. Ambos ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até que o professor tomasse a iniciativa de falar novamente — Posso te contar uma história? — Perguntou, puxou o banco do piano e se sentando-se ali de pernas entrelaçadas. Olhou Yixing de baixo, que apenas acenou para que prosseguisse. — Há alguns anos eu tinha um aluno... Donghyuck, o nome dele. — comprimiu os lábios, como costumava fazer quando hesitava em algo. Era doloroso demais falar daquela parte de dua vida. — Ele estava no penúltimo ano do Ensino Médio e era um pianista excepcionalmente talentoso. Demais. Eu brincava com ele sempre que nos encontrávamos, dizendo que ia deixar ele dar aula por mim enquanto eu só recebia o salário. — o professor riu, tristonho — O sonho dele era entrar na Seoul Jazz Academy, sabe? Ele tinha uma alma antiga, como todo jazzista. Mas os pais odiavam o fato dele seguir a carreira musical. — Yixing olhou para longe e fez uma careta desgostosa. Entendia bem o que era não ser apoiado pela família — Eles compraram o primeiro piano para o garoto quando ele ainda era uma criança e eles mesmos tiraram o piano de casa quando souberam que ele estava levando aquilo a sério demais. Eles pensavam, ou ainda pensam, não sei... que uma família tradicional não pode correr o risco de ter um filho músico, ou "vagabundo", na visão deles. Esperavam que ele se tornasse um médico famoso como o pai e toda essa baboseira conservadora. Eles ordenaram que Hyuck deixasse as aulas de música e então... acabei fazendo algo antiético. Comecei a dar aulas particulares para ele escondido durante o ano do vestibular, aqui em casa.

Yixing voltou a encarar Baekhyun, dessa vez com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele ainda não sabia dizer se estava chocado ou orgulhoso com a rebeldia do professor.

— Baekhyun... — foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas como disse, não me arrependo. Eu acredito... — Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e Yixing pôde ver que lágrimas escorregavam livremente pelo seu rosto bonito — Eu acredito que as pessoas merecem ser felizes, Yixing. E a música era a única coisa que fazia meu aluno feliz.

— Fazia? — percebeu que havia uma quantidade alarmante de verbos conjugados no passado naquela história, o que começava a incomodá-lo — O que aconteceu?

— Ele... Os pais dele descobriram das aulas de alguma forma que eu nem me interessei em saber. Fizeram queixa à diretoria da escola e eu fui demitido, por motivos óbvios. Nenhum pai de aluno quer correr o risco de tê-lo escapando escondido para a casa do professor, não importa o motivo. Por isso dou aulas particulares agora, meu currículo está manchado.

— Puta merda...

— Não se preocupe, isso não é importante agora. E, sinceramente, também não foi importante pra mim na época. Porque eu me importava mais com Hyuck. Mas nem toda a dedicação de professor pode suprir o amor que um filho espera de seus pais. Eu jamais poderia ser o pai que ele precisava e queria. E então... — Yixing prendeu a respiração, já imaginando o que viria a seguir — Hyuck... Ele... — Baekhyun soluçou algumas vezes e precisou pausar para respirar um pouco antes de prosseguir. Yixing ajoelhou-se até estar em seu campo de visão e apoiou as mãos em seus joelhos, tentando confortá-lo — Ele desistiu. Da música. Da família. Da vida. Ele... Ele se foi.

Yixing passou uma mão pelo próprio rosto e cobriu a boca, estarrecido. Tudo estava claro como o dia agora. Baekhyun era tão insistente com ele por medo. Medo de que Yixing terminasse da mesma forma que seu brilhante aluno. Aquele homem à sua frente havia colocado sua carreira em jogo tentando preservar o sonho de uma criança. Aquilo era imprudente e, como ele mesmo disse, antiético. Mas Yixing sabia que certas batalhas valiam a pena o risco de serem travadas. O fato de Baekhyun ter escolhido lutar por outra pessoa só o tornava mais nobre, na sua concepção. Todos os sorrisos e palavras gentis que vinham dele eram uma tentativa de tornar o mundo menos difícil para as pessoas ao seu redor. E, pelo menos com Yixing ele havia conseguido. Baekhyun havia resgatado o seu amor à música, que era a coisa mais bela e real que conhecia, e não se rendeu ao ser maltratado naquele dia na loja. Pelo contrário, ali estava ele, de peito aberto, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente, sem medo de mostrar quem era ou o que sentia, e Yixing quis ser como ele, quis com todas as forças reaprender a sorrir. Quis de forma enlouquecedora tocá-lo, quis provar a boca macia que brilhava de saliva e lágrimas mais do que em todas as semanas de flerte sutil e silencioso que tiveram antes, e sentia que Baekhyun ansiava pela mesma coisa, mas aquele não era o momento certo. Por isso, apenas sustentou o olhar sobre o professor de maneira intensa, para que ele acreditasse em cada uma de suas palavras.

— Eu não vou desistir. Nem da música, nem de mim... e nem de você.

— Por favor, Xing... Me promete?

— Prometo. Vamos nos curar juntos. Me ajuda a compôr?

Baekhyun lhe abriu mais um dos seus infinitos sorrisos, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas e manchadas de lágrimas, e acenou com a cabeça que, sim, ele ajudaria.

 

***

 

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para a audição da K-ARTS e, por isso, Yixing sequer teve tempo de se angustiar. Nos fins de semana, ele ia até a casa de Baekhyun e este, sempre que podia, surgia na loja de discos com seu próprio violão debaixo do braço e um tanto de disposição para assessorá-lo em sua composição. O professor dava sugestões de notas e transições que poderiam melhorar a qualidade da melodia, mas a letra estava totalmente ao encargo de Yixing, que se recusava a mostrá-la com o argumento de que era muito íntima e só a revelaria quando estivesse pronta.

Após quinze dias de ensaio e uma imensa pilha de partituras rasuradas, finalmente chegou o dia da audição. Yixing havia ansiado por aquele momento durante todo o ano, mas a sensação ao subir no palco do auditório ocupado apenas pelos candidatos e alguns poucos familiares e amigos foi totalmente diferente do que havia imaginado. Por três anos consecutivos tinha estado naquele mesmo local, porém completo de incertezas e ressentimentos. Chegava mesmo a pensar que ainda tentava ingressar na faculdade de música por não querer dar o braço a torcer aos seus pais, ou por acreditar que não tinha mais opções a não ser continuar naquele círculo vicioso de tentar e falhar e continuar num emprego que não o fazia feliz. Tinha se esquecido do principal, que era o sentimento catártico de se expressar com a música e, através dela, poder alcançar quem quer que a escutasse e fazer essa pessoa saber que não estava sozinha no mundo.

Sentou-se no banco localizado no centro no palco apenas com seu violão em mãos e olhou diretamente para um certo alguém de cabelos acobreados que o observava tranquilamente da platéia, como se fosse um mero expectador que não aguarda menos do que um show incrível por vir.

— Essa música se chama _Monodrama_. — Yixing sorriu pequeno — A letra é sobre experiências pessoais e sobre alguém especial. 

 

_Estou silenciosamente escutando_

_Essa música que escrevi é da cor cinza_

_Estou guardando amor nos meus bolsos para que ninguém possa vê-lo_

_Eu não quero atuar nessa peça cujo final já conheço_

_No final, vou perdê-lo_

_Nós tivemos um ao outro, por mais que não digamos, nós sabemos_

_Fui deixado sozinho neste lugar_

 

_Baby. não quero deixar você ir_

_As lágrimas estão caindo_

_Meu coração dói, não consigo respirar, meu coração está palpitando_

_As doces memórias não serão apagadas, eu não quero ir_

_Por favor, segure a minha mão e não se vá_

 

O professor sentiu seu coração apertar ao ouvir a beleza e a tristeza que residiam em Yixing sendo expressas de forma tão harmônica quanto apenas as melhores músicas conseguiam ser. _Monodrama_ era, óbvio, uma música de amor e de perda, — se perguntou se não tinha sido escrita quando haviam brigado e se o medo que Yixing sentiu de perdê-lo tinha sido assim tão forte — mas não apenas isso. Era uma sobre vulnerabilidade. Yixing estava deixando sua fragilidade escorrer pelos dedos diretamente para as cordas daquele violão e ele sentia todo seu entorno vibrar com a energia melancólica daquela canção. Era real, era dolorosa, era linda. Era Yixing.

Ao fim da música, ouviram-se os parcos aplausos dos poucos presentes na platéia, mas Yixing possuía um olhar orgulhoso de quem havia tocado para uma multidão em um estádio e Baekhyun só conseguia sorrir, os olhos ligeiramente marejados de felicidade e amor.

Foram ambos para a casa do professor com uma garrafa de espumante meio cheia em mãos, preparados para comemorar um resultado que só sairia em uma semana, mas eles não ligavam. Eles sabiam no seu interior que Yixing havia finalmente conseguido a sua vaga, porém, mais do que isso, celebravam ali as barreiras derrubadas que represavam emoções, sonhos e desejos. 

Baekhyun entrou aos tropeços pela sala, muito mais pela alegria desmedida que sentia do que pela bebida. E, apesar da expressão séria ser muito própria de sua natureza, Yixing analisava cada ação do mais velho com o canto da boca querendo se erguer. Baekhyun podia ser o mais velho ali, mas tinha um poço da juventude dentro de si. Tudo nele brilhava e Yixing só almejava aprender mais com aquele homem que perdeu tantas coisas na vida, menos a alegria de viver. 

— Yixing... — chamou o professor, sentando-se sobre a banqueta em frente ao piano, mas deixando espaço de sobra ao seu lado — Senta aqui, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

O rapaz ocupou o lugar indicado e ousou dedilhar uma coisa qualquer sobre as teclas brancas. Baekhyun deu um leve tapinha em sua mão e encarou-o com as sobrancelhas juntas e um biquinho extremamente manhoso.

— Ei, quem vai tocar sou eu agora! — brincou e, baixando seu tom de voz, acrescentou — Eu também escrevi algo pra você. — e, sem dizer mais nada, se aprumou na cadeira e posicionou as mãos nas teclas por onde começaria a tocar. E a música começou.

 

_Com um sorriso no rosto eu olho para o sol,_

_Mas estou sempre sozinho_

_Mantenho minha determinação_

_Fingindo estar desocupado_

_Mas eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer_

_Quando eu olhei para você na primeira vez_

_Fiquei cativado_

_Não há nenhum pensamento complicado,_

_Mas eu quero dizer_

_A reposta é você_

_Minha resposta é você_

_Abri meu coração para você há muito tempo_

_Você é tudo para mim_

_Esse é o meu jeito de confirmar_

 

Yixing pensou que seu coração fosse parar naquele momento. Ele sentiu tudo. Amor, paixão, admiração, tristeza, alegria, raiva, tudo. Os sentimentos vieram à tona como um maremoto, e seu corpo respondeu a eles com lágrimas que não chegaram a cair, mas ficaram brincando em suas pálpebras enquanto tentava focar nos dedos delicados de Baekhyun acariciando as teclas de seu pequeno piano.

 

_Abra seu coração, você, você_  
_Eu perdi o controle dos meus sentimentos_  
_Você é tudo para mim_  
_Para sempre, meu amor_

_Não me deixe_  
_Por favor, me deixe ficar ao seu lado_  
_Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso_  
_Mais eu tenho a certeza_  
_Minha resposta_  
_É você_  
_É você..._

 

Baekhyun tocou a última nota e se virou para Yixing, sem nenhum resquício de acanhamento. Ele tinha uma coragem de se mostrar por completo que, aos olhos do jovem, o tornava invencível.

— Agora, sim. — disse Yixing, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro — Chegou a hora certa.

— De quê? — Baekhyun perguntou em uma voz quase inaudível.

Yixing levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do pianista, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás de sua orelha, aquela adornada com uma linda pintinha. Sentiu-o prender a respiração quando sua mão escorregou por seus fios até chegar à nuca, a qual pressionou suavemente pra que seus rostos se aproximassem. Mas Baekhyun tinha pressa e não esperou até colar seus lábios num beijo macio, porém ansioso. Ele queria prolongar aquele primeiro beijo para que a lembrança fosse doce o suficiente para ficar marcada para sempre, mas a sensação dos lábios de Baekhyun buscando mais e mais dos seus fez com que se tornasse impossível não corresponder à altura.

A banqueta do piano era pequena demais até para que se sentassem lado a lado, e impossibilitava que eles se tocassem da maneira apropriada. Então, movido por um impulso, Yixing se levantou, ainda tentando manter as bocas unidas de maneira muito desajeitada. Baekhyun também tentou se levantar, rindo por entre o beijo, e acabou caindo sobre as teclas do piano e causando um barulho estrondoso que o fez rir ainda mais. Yixing, tomado pelo momento, arrancou do professor o maldito blazer verde que havia se tornado um amuleto para si e o jogou em qualquer lugar. E Baekhyun, ofegante, sentou sobre o tampo de madeira do instrumento e abriu as pernas, permitindo que o outro se encaixasse ali. Até que o jovem percebeu algo que infelizmente precisava comunicar.

— Baekhyun... — Yixing sussurrou sôfrego.

— Hmm... — ele respondeu num quase gemido.

— Baek, o seu piano...

— AH, MEU DEUS! MEU PIANO! — gritou o professor, pulando de cima do piano com uma velocidade que fez Yixing gargalhar. 

Era a primeira vez que Baekhyun via uma risada tão gostosa e sincera vinda do rapaz. As covinhas que já tinha reparado em.outras ocasiões se tornavam pequenos vales de fofura e felicidade no rosto sempre tão sério e ele percebeu que apenas uma dose delas não seria o suficiente. Sorrindo como nunca, ele segurou as duas mãos de Yixing e o guiou andando de costas para seu quarto. Ao chegarem na cama, ele abandonou o rapaz por alguns segundos e rumou até seu armário, tirando de lá um pacote de camisinhas e lubrificante e jogando de qualquer jeito sobre o colchão antes de caminhar de volta até lá. Viu que Yixing o encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorrisinho travesso.

— O que foi? — indagou enquanto se inclinava pelo corpo do rapaz até estarem deitados um sobre o outro — Você não quer que eu saia daqui bem no meio do ato pra buscar as coisas, né?

— Você é completamente doido. — Yixing riu novamente, puxando o corpo de Baekhyun mais para perto antes de alcançar mais uma vez aqueles lábios que só lhe proporcionavam as melhores coisas da vida: música, sorrisos e carinho.

Eram dois caras meio sem jeito, deslocados na vida, mas que se encaixavam perfeitamente, um completando o que faltava no outro. Ainda tinham muitas lacunas a preencher em suas vidas e obstáculos internos a ultrapassar, mas ali, entre os lençóis e travesseiros confortáveis de Baekhyun, só o que eles queriam era sentir mais daquele amor que transbordava. As carícias não conseguiam mais ser contidas e Baekhyun ria de absolutamente qualquer coisa, até mesmo das roupas que teimavam em não sair, das cócegas que Yixing descobriu que o professor sentia quando era tocado de leve na cintura e da tampa da embalagem de lubrificante que não abria de jeito nenhum. E Yixing estava totalmente contagiado por aquela felicidade. Ele sorria bem menos do que o outro, mas a forma como enlaçava a cintura de Baekhyun com suas pernas e o brilho que emanava de seu olhar enquanto Baekhyun tocava seu íntimo com ardor eram a prova viva do quanto ele estava entregue, literal e figurativamente, pela primeira vez na vida.

— Como você quer fazer isso, meu anjo? — Baekhyun questionou, a voz melodiosa causando arrepios em Yixing enquanto este tinha seus cabelos afagados com ternura.

— Como você quiser. — retrucou, fitando-o profundamente.

— Cuidado, sou muito ganancioso. — brincou — Com você eu quero tudo.

— Então vamos fazer tudo. E o que eu não souber, você pode me ensinar, professor. — Baekhyun riu e mordeu seu ombro com um pouco mais de força, repreendendo-o.

— Provável que eu aprenda mais com você do que você comigo. Já estou meio enferrujado com essas coisas.

— Eu não estou falando disso. — disse Yixing, muito mais profundamente agora, colocando a franja acobreada para trás e olhando-o com intensidade — Quero aprender a ser mais calmo, a aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida, a dar valor ao que já tenho... Me ensine a ser um pouquinho como você...

E, sorrindo como nunca — ou como sempre — Baekhyun o tomou completamente para si naquela noite. Fizeram amor — porque estava óbvio que aquilo era mais do que sexo — algumas vezes, mas não demais, com a certeza que mais oportunidades viriam, tomaram banho juntos e, antes de pegar no sono, Yixing reparou na pequena vitrola verde-água ao lado da cama de Baekhyun, sobre o criado-mudo. Havia um disco nela e, com um suspiro, ele constatou que já conhecia muito bem aquele álbum.

— Ainda ouvindo _Rumours_? — perguntou ao pequeno acomodado em seu peito, depositando um beijo entre os cabelos macios.

— Sim, quer escutar um pouco?

Yixing afirmou com a cabeça e Baekhyun levantou o tronco ligeiramente e passou por cima do corpo de Yixing, esticando um braço e puxando a agulha para o início do álbum. Apertou um botão e logo a introdução de _Second Hand News_ começou a ecoar baixinho pelo quarto.

— Não, não essa.

O jovem protestou e virou o disco com o lado B para cima. Posicionou a agulha onde achou que seria correto. E acertou em cheio. _You make loving fun_ começou a tocar, fazendo Baekhyun morder o lábio inferior adoravelmente ao notar a mensagem implícita naquele simples ato de Yixing.

 

_Doce, maravilhoso que é você!_  
_Você me faz feliz com as coisas que você faz,_  
_Oh, como isso pode ser possível?_  
_Esse sentimento me segue em todo lugar que eu vou_

_Eu nunca acreditei em milagres,_  
_Mas eu sinto que é hora de tentar_  
_Eu nunca acreditei nos caminhos da mágica_  
_Mas eu estou começando a perguntar o por quê_

_Não, não quebre o encanto_  
_Seria diferente e você sabe que seria_  
_Você, você faz o amor ficar engraçado_  
_E eu não tenho que te dizer isso, mas você é o único_  
_Você torna o amor divertido_  
_Você torna o amor divertido_

 

Algumas pessoas dizem que as melhores coisas da vida acontecem tão repentinamente que mal conseguimos lembrar de como tudo começou. Mas Yixing lembrava de todos os detalhes de como conheceu Baekhyun e gostava de recordá-los como um disco antigo tocando de novo e de novo... e pensar nisso sempre o fazia sorrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerações:
> 
> 1\. K-ARTS é uma faculdade de música muito famosa que realmente existe em Seul  
> 2\. A música que o Baek toca pro Yixing depois da audição é My Answer <3  
> 3\. Gente, ESCUTEM Fleetwood Mac. Nem sei o que dizer sem fazer um texto imenso, apenas ESCUTEM. Tem no Spotify.
> 
> Bjs da unnie :*


End file.
